Electric Jetpack
The Electric Jetpack is an alternative to the Jetpack and stores 30,000 EU. It uses the spacebar to jetpack you up into the air. Unlike the Jetpack however, the Electric Jetpack is restricted to a height of 85 meters (As of 3.0.4: It appears to be limited to 185 meters in the Overworld and 85 in the Nether). Also unlike the Jetpack , the Electric Jetpack's Hover Mode can also ascend slowly by holding the jump key, as opposed to only being able to descend slowly. Hover mode can be accessed by pressing "m". The 'Electric Jetpack '''can be recharged in a BatBox, MFE Unit, MFSU Unit, Solar Panel, Windmill,Water Mill, LV Solar Array, MV Solar Array, HV Solar Array or alternatively by an equipped Solar Helmet and/or Static Boots. Note: for most intents and purposes, the Electric Jetpack is better than the standard Jetpack. See "Comparison" for a full rundown. ''Protip: When you want to travel very long distances with the Electric Jetpack, make sure you take an fully charged Energy Crystal (one or more), an Electric Wrench and a MFE Unit with you. Then once your Jetpack starts running low on EU, place down your MFE, put the Energy Crystal in the bottom slot and firstly charge up your Electric Wrench, then charge up your Electric Jetpack and take all the remaining EU that is still in the MFE back into your Energy Crystal. Use the Lossless Mode from the Electric Wrench to retrieve your MFE and continue on with your journey! When you spawn an electric jetpack in with Not Enough Items, it appears to be charged, although it isn't. Recipe Recipe: ~Advanced Circuit (Top middle). ~Refined Iron (Top left and right, CEnter left and right). ~BatBox (Center middle). ~Glowstone dust (Bottom left and right). Comparison When compared to a Jetpack... well, there really isn't a comparison. First off, to refuel the Jetpack, you need Bio or Coalfuel Cells, both of which are complicated and time consuming to create, requiring many complex machines, as well as a Canning Machine to finally even use them to charge the Jetpack. In comparison, all the Electric Jetpack needs is some form of electricity. It can be charged by Single-Use Batteries, RE Batteries, a Batbox, Charging Bench, etc. Second, the Electric Jetpack is only slightly more difficult to craft. Compared to the Jetpack, it requires a total of 4 glowstone dust, 2 lapis lazuli, 8 more redstone dust, 5 more Tin Ingots, 4 more copper cables, and 5 wooden planks. That's not a whole lot more than the standard Jetpack, yet for that bit more, you get almost four times the flight length and much easier charging. The Electric Jetpack lasts about 3:30 non-stop flight with Hover Mode off. You can imagine how long it'd last while using Hover Mode. That's another difference: With the standard Jetpack, the Hover mode simply goes down slowly, even if you hold jump. With the Electric Jetpack and Hover Mode on, you'll actually rise slowly if you hold jump, and drop slowly if you let go. This makes it much less awkward to control, since you don't have to keep switching modes to go up and down. Really the only thing the Standard Jetpack has over the Electric Jetpack is the height limit. In the Overworld, the Electric Jetpack will go up to 185 and only up to block 85 in the Nether. The Jetpack will go up to the world height limit in both worlds. Fall Damage As of Tekkit version 3.1.2, all fall damage can be stopped by enabling hover mode or descending to the ground slowly, therefore eliminating the need for Rubber Boots . Video Tutorial pr7LLt-awDI Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Utility Armors